Moonlit Secrets
by ClockworkKitten
Summary: Ok guys, the final chapter is up! Find out what happens in the events after Gwen has Trent voted off Total Drama Action! Find out of her secrets can be kept and if she can keep someone else's. Rated T just to be safe, nothing naughty or smutty! Hope you enjoy, the sequel may come soon, if I get enough reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, ClockworkKitten here, just letting you all know that I do NOT own any part of the Total Drama Series, this is my first fanfic, and I appreciate feedback. Oh, the story takes place when Trent leaves during TDA and Chris is 34, but nothing naughty is going to happen. I hope to continue this if you like!

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

_Dear Diary, Today has to be one of the worst days I've had in a while. First, I found out about Trent's weird obsession of doing everything nine times because the four letters in my name plus five in his equals nine. Then he started throwing challenges for me to win, which I know he was trying to be sweet, but cheating isn't fair. Plus, Trent started acting weird when Duncan and I started hanging out, I mean Duncan's a cool guy and all, but he has a major crush on Courtney, bleh! So anyway, Trent and I broke up, I told him what he was doing was wrong, Justin overheard us talking and I convinced him things were truly over by giving him the ok to vote off Trent. I feel bad, sure, but I want to win fair and square, even if it costs me my friends. Trent has already left, and I'm safe until the next competition_

"Crap, Trent kept my lucky necklace," I sighed quietly, remembering that I neglected to get it when we broke up, "so much for a good luck charm." I went set my diary on the rock I was leaning against, the moon was full and no one was here to annoy me on the cliff.

I began to drift into my thoughts about what to do next, I knew I would have to throw challenges for the Killer Grips, but I also had to move on, Trent was gone and I was ok with that, but how could I cope with losing the only friends I've made here? Leshawna may understand, but this is something Justin and Heather would definitely use against me.

*Crunch* My thoughts disappeared as I heard someone, or something, approaching, crushing small twigs beneath its feet. I quickly turned around to see a human shaped figure approach, "Duncan?"

**Chris' P.O.V. **

After another day of tormenting my teenage victims, man I love my job, I decided to wander around the abandoned studio to gather inspiration for the next challenge in a couple of days. I need time to gather props and test explosives, plus the kids needed a break every now and then, nah who am I kidding.

The best place I always drew inspiration from came from on top the cliff, where I could see the whole studio and crate the best challenges, I love torturing these kids by making the run.

Well, I guess I won't be alone tonight, I thought as I approached the lone figure near my favorite scheming spot. "Nah, it's me, Chris, the host with the most."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're not the only living dead on set… kidding, it's actually tough being Total Drama's writer, background designer, director, and executive producer. Sometimes I just need to get away from the crew and think."

"I didn't know you did all that, including thinking."

"Watch it, mind if I?" I asked as I sat down.

"Um, I guess not."

"So what are you up to? Some sort of moonlit ritual? Making a voodoo doll of the Heather?"

"No," Gwen laughed slightly at the Heather comment before blushing, "If you must know, I'm writing in my diary."

"You better keep it in a safe place from Heather, especially after last season, pretty harsh what she did." I commented, referring to last season's talent show, "But nice weather to write under the moonlight in."

"You would know?"

"Yeah, I used to be a major goth kid when I was a teenager, I did the whole 'writing poetry in a graveyard' and obsessing over Poe. How do you think I got my first modeling gig?" I asked.

Gwen shrugged.

"I was a model for Goth Topic…"

She busted up with laughter, "You? A mainstream goth model? No way!"

"Yeah, why do you think I have such long, good looking, black hair?" I asked half sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, you have a point."

"By the way, it's not yet midnight, happy birthday."

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Happy birthday? Ugh, I've been so upset over Trent, I forgot today was my own birthday!" I sighed, "Some birthday, I break up with my boyfriend, he gets voted off, everyone hates me, and Trent took my necklace."

"I know, don't forget, I see everything."

I glared at Chris as he smugly smiled.

"Sorry… hey, wait," Chris said as he reached for the small leather pouch that hung off his necklace. I always wondered what he kept in it. He pulled out something an dropped it in my hands, "here, keep it as your new good luck charm."

I looked down at it to see a small hand painted skull looking up at me, 1787 was carved onto its forehead. "Thanks!"

"It was a souvenir I got when I did my first major modeling job in Paris at the French Catacombs," Chris explained, he drifted off into thought, probably reminiscing about the good old times, or the 80's, whichever came first.

"So, why did you stop being goth?"

"I sold out, goth was out, it was the late 90's and everyone said my look was too 1880's," he replied, I could have sworn he shuddered just thinking about the 90's.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I remember the trip when I got the small skull, it was my first time overseas, goth was out in America, but the Europeans always appreciated the darker, romantic side of life and fashion. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah kid, don't sell out. Sure the money may seem worth it and you may get to torture a group of teenagers, well you know what it's like to torture the boys-"

Gwen scoffed, "Yeah right, I heard Trent was into Lindsay now, and Duncan likes Courtney, I-"

"Trent fell for you, they guys just fell too hard and went crazy, and Duncan only likes Courtney because she's a manipulative brat. Cody constantly vies for your attention, you denying him and watching him get crushed is always fun. Owen and Tyler have even agreed you're hot. Girls like Heather are only jealous they don't get that much attention, just sayin'."

Gwen's face was almost completely red by now. "I'm just telling you kid, life gets better, forget about Trent and move on."

She stood up, "Well, thank for the chat Chris, I should head back to my trailer now, I finally feel like I can sleep-" I stood up, and next thing I knew, I was holding her.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was a little shocked to feel Chris' arms wrapped around me, I mean we haven't always gotten along, and as much as I despise his cocky smile, I have to admit, I secretly adored it. "But Chris-"

"I know, you're like half my age, you just turned 17, but just know I'm here for you, if you need me," he lifted my chin slightly as he stared into my eyes, I swear I almost melted, he kissed my forehead before releasing me and going back to watching the moon. I took one more look at the small gift he gave me and headed back to my trailer. Maybe I wasn't so alone after all.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I couldn't handle watching Gwen leave, so I watched the equally beautiful moon instead. As I leaned against the rock where she sat, I knocked her diary off the rock behind me; I picked it up and held it near me, hoping she would return for it.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys, Clockwork Kitten here, and this is chapter two of Moonlit Secrets, hope you enjoy, I know it's a little long, but please bear with me, I'm already working on the next chapter and it will involve more Chris and Gwen. I appreciate reviews, as always!***

_Chris stood alone in a shroud of fog, he waited patiently as Gwen approached, his form stood out against the glow of the moon. "So, you've come back for something?" Chris flashed Gwen one of his famous grins, and as Gwen was about to reply, she noticed the sharp fangs at each end of the man's mouth._

_"You're-"_

_"Say it," Chris challenged her._

Gwen awoke suddenly, having the urge to laugh out loud, she looked around, noticing the rest of the campers were already out and about. "Oh man, I have to write about this, before I forget!" Gwen searched around her bunk for her diary. It wasn't under her pillow, nor under her blanket. It wasn't in any of her bags, nor in the trailer at all. She wondered where it could be, she saw a small skull sitting on top of her pillow and remembered the night before, her conversation with Chris, finding out about his past, and leaving her diary in by her favorite writing spot. Either her diary was on the cliff or with Chris.

Deciding it was best to grab some breakfast first, Gwen headed into the mess hell. She took a plate off the counter and began eating the, what she presumed was, eggs that were cold and bland. After last season's challenge when she was forced to drink fruit punch out of the communal toilet, Gwen was positive she could keep down anything Chef Hatchet could "cook" up. "Hey, do you know where Chris is?" Gwen asked Chef as he flipped a pancake in the air.

"Do I look like a GPS?" Chef replied with a glare.

"Ok, sheesh, I was just asking," Gwen commented as she took a seat by herself, near one of the windows.

"So, what are you gonna do now that Trent's gone, sweetheart?" Duncan asked as he slithered his way next to her.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I have some personal stuff to take care of." She looked up to see Justin whisper something to Beth and look at her. She finished off her plate of food and left.

"If I were Chris, where would I be?" Gwen asked herself as she began scouring the set for the host.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

*_Confessional_*

"You know, just because the crew isn't filming today, doesn't mean the confessional stops taping too! Let's see, I've acquired something precious of Gwen's, her diary!" I exclaimed as he held up the beaten book, "Now, you guys know what Gwen had to say about Trent last season after Heather read it out loud for everyone, but it seems there isn't much she has to say about him now. Now, I won't stoop down to Heather's level, ok, maybe I will." As I was about to open the cover of the tattered book, I felt a bit guilty, sure reading Gwen's diary would make for good tv, but I'm not as mean as Heather, instead I shut off the camera and left the trailer.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I headed to the makeup trailer, and as I was about to knock on the door, I was pushed back by whoever was exiting. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry kid, didn't see you there," Chris said as he offered me his hand.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "I've been looking for you."

"What a coincidence, I may have been searching for you, or maybe not."

"Either way, have you see-"

"This? Here, take it. It's already been read on national tv, I need something fresher," Chris explained as he tossed me the book. "Oh, and there's something in there for you too."

He started walking away. "Hey, how about we hang out some time?"

"Sure, I have some stuff to finish plotting, meet you at the cliff tonight?"

I headed back to my trailer; I had some writing to do before tonight.

_Dear Diary, Ok, so maybe yesterday wasn't completely bad, I mean sure I lost Trent, but Chris seems to like me, I mean yeah he's twice my age, but he's Chris! He left me a picture from his modeling days as a goth, and it's not as bad as I thought, he looks like someone I would hang out with at school or stay up late watching _Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror _with. He's actually kind of cool._

I put my diary in a safe place under my bunk and replaced it with my sketch book. I tore up the picture or two I made of Trent and began tediously sketching away.

Everyone else seemed to be busy either spending the day sleeping or exploring, I hadn't heard from anyone since I spoke to Duncan at breakfast. Oh well…

**A Few Hours Later**

I headed over to the cliff, I guess I could call it our spot, after all Chris did ask me to secretly meet him here. There he stood, just like in my dream last night, I could help but laugh a little out loud.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked out of curiousity.

"Nothing. Well I kinda had a dream about you last night-"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you know that cruddy teen vampire movie, with the werewolves and love triangle between Edmun, Bell, and Jake?"

"Oh, that Midnight movie? I may know something about it…"

"It was a horrible film, but I dreamt you were about to make me tell you that I know you're a vampire."

"Pfft, vampire? Me? No, I'm not a vampire, but you could check if you want." Chris smiled wide enough for me to inspect his teeth. Nope, no fangs anywhere, then it happened, I leaned in and closed my eyes.

_We kissed_.

I felt his warmth as he held me, we broke the kiss and I felt his five o'clock shadow brush against my cheek as I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment. There was silence.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I kissed Gwen. Boy, I'm glad the cameras weren't rolling at this moment, not that I'm ashamed of it, it just seems unethical. Wait, when did I start being ethical?! Either way, I don't know how she feels, but I know she's going to be gone soon.

"You know, I'll miss you kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

_Chris didn't just say he'd miss me… did he? _All I could do was blush, as I stood frozen in his arms.

"You know, I have a feeling you won't get to enjoy receiving another marshmallow after tomorrow night's elimination ceremony," Chris said in a somewhat empathetically, "so, I wanted to make your last one special." He pulled out a bag of jumbo marshmallows, "I figured we could make s'mores."

"Awesome!" I replied, as he and I walked over to a small bon fire that burned nearby, he had one arm wrapped around my waist the entire time.

We sat down next to each other, Chris handed me a skewer and began preparing the graham crackers and chocolate for their fluffy filling. "You know, I didn't think you could be so-"

"Nice?" Chris asked finishing my sentence.

"Yeah, you're just so, sadistic, even more so this season than last."

"Yeah, turns out the fans like seeing you guys suffer, and sometimes I enjoy making some of you suffer, but I'm not a complete jerk."

"I guess so, but why are you so nice to me?"

Chris sighed, "Well, you remind me of myself, like I said last night, there's just so much we have in common, when I saw your audition tape I knew you would come to the show for more than just this competition."

I sighed, "Ha, my audition tape had to have been one of the worst!"

"Not as bad as some of the others I've seen!" Chris cracked up with laughter, "But I did think you looked amazing when I first saw you." He used one hand to push back my hair behind my hair as he gently kissed me.

"You don't think anyone will see us, do you?"

"Nah, the cameras are all off at this time of night, and all of the non-nocturnal teenagers are too busy sleeping."

He took the skewer from my hand and finished making the s'mores, offering me one. "Thanks!" I took a bite, it was the best marshmallow I had ever eaten. "So, you'll keep in contact after I leave, right?"

"Well, duh, you're only the coolest person here, besides, I have a feeling you won't be gone for long."

The night continued on and we passed the hours by talking about everything from our favorite horror films to ghost stories. As the dawn drew closer, we knew they had to part ways, I hugged Chris tightly "Thanks Chris, for everything," and kissed him passionately before turning to leave.

I went back to my trailer and closed my eyes for a few minutes, they felt like mere seconds when I heard Chris' air horn broke the silent slumbering of my fellow teammates. _And great, the trailer is locked. _After a little encouragement and flattering, we convinced Heather to squeeze through the vent to get us out. As I opened the door, I saw Chris appear in his cop uniform, _this season he wore some of the most ridiculous outfits, I swear!_ He announced that today's theme was prison flick themed, at least Duncan had a chance of getting out team to victory, even if I had to throw all of today's challenges.

In the end I knew I had to throw the challenges, and as much as I would have rather won, I had to keep my promise. That night I left, but I wasn't sad about it, not like I had been about Trent and I breaking up, I was more sad at the fact I wouldn't get to see Chris as much. Though it was sweet when Duncan offered to take my place, even if he was just joking.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

_I have to admit, I'm really disappointed that I didn't get to say bye to Gwen when Heather punched me to take over the podium. _I was alone in my personal trailer sorting through piles and piles of junk mail, every day since Gwen left I told the interns to stop sorting my mail for me, fangirls wrote me asking for autographs and others sent in letters asking how to get on the show, but I always hoped I would get an envelope with nothing but the name "Gwen" on it.

Finally, about a week after she was home, I received not an envelope, but a package from Gwen, my heart skipped a beat. _I didn't expect much more, than a letter_, I thought as I took a nearby letter opener and began gently cutting through the tape that sealed the box shut, hiding its contents. I pulled out an envelope first, which read:

Hey Chris,

I miss your face! Hope you're having fun tormenting the others, kinda glad I don't have to go through your twisted challenges anymore. Things back home are normal, except for the fact that I've began receiving hate mail for breaking things off with Trent, but it's cool, I'm used to being shunned for the lamest reasons, at least it's not for being goth. Speaking of which, I sent some things I think you might enjoy!

Yours,

"Goth Girl" Gwen

_Hmm, strange that she singed as "Goth Girl", but I can't blame her, she speaks the truth._ I folded the note and place it in my left chest pocket, then I began rummaging through the box. I pulled out a small stuffed animal, it was some sort of black bat with a skeleton outline that was big enough to fit in my chest pocket, "You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" I could see why Gwen like it, it was a little morbid, yet adorable. The other contents of the box included a few CDs of Gwen's favorite bands, the movies "Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror" and a copy of the Badminton movie I was in years ago. _Sheesh, how did she get a copy of that? _The final object left in the box was a book, it wasn't her original diary from last season, but one she had been working on this season. It looked more like a scrap book of sorts, there were sketches and poems she had created, a few writings that documented how she felt at various times being here, and she even wrote a short story about a lonely goth girl who finally feels accepted.

I carried the pile of things to my desk, as I set them down, I heard a *ping* from my email. The producers of Total Drama wanted to make me an offer.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

It was about two weeks after arriving home from the studio, when I had gone to check the mail, I began sorting through the small pile and found a letter from Chris himself:

Hey Gwen,

Just a heads up, Total Drama is doing another season, and I wanted to personally let you know that you've been chosen to compete in the competition! Can't wait to see you soon, hope to hear from you sooner!

Love,

Chris McLean


End file.
